User blog:Segamad66/EPIC RAP BATTLES No.50: Impractical Jokers vs Fantastic Four
The big 50! Here we go! Fantastic Four Mr Fantastic in this colour The Thing in this colour Human Torch in this colour Invisible Woman in this colour Impractical Jokers Q in this colour Joe in this colour Sal in this colour Murr in this colour EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY IMPRACTICAL JOKERS VS FANTASTIC FOUR BEGIN! Impractical Jokers It's Q, Murr, Joe and Sal, here to pull some pranks. All you four do is stop people from robbing banks. Fantastic Four? You should be called fantastic failures. 'Cause no one likes you as you claim to be fantastic saviours. Tis confusion, on why four super villains want to battle us. I think they are from the negative zone, trying to cause a fuss. Go back to the Baxter building and complain about your powers. So get out of our way dudes because we are on in half an hour. Fantastic Four Flame on! As we are about to roast four dicks who think they're men. Your tv show is boring, the same challenges time and time again. We are superheroes, here to save the day, while you make a mess. Lets recap everything and see how on earth you became a big success. It's Clobberin' time bitches and I'm about to smash it up. So you better sit down dudes, as I'm doing the stand up. You played dentists, cashiers, business men and cab drivers. Coming from a ferret, a bog monster and a shit play writer. Impractical Jokers Is that all we get from the four who claim to be fantastic. We may pull pranks but I like my heroes DC man, plastic. I used to be a firefighter, so I'm used to dealing with a flame. Hey Thing, nice pants! Do they cover up your tiny shame? You think you are a big man Thing, go hide in your trench coat. Go tell your sliver space friend ditch the board and surf on a boat. We will smash Thing into rocks and, stuff Reed into a bucket. Just call us king Kang because we are conquering, so suck it! Fantastic Four I get Herbie to write one of your shitty computer presentation. Tenderloins think they are funny, looking for alot of humiliation. Look, Murr is a massive cry baby while Sal has too much sass. We are not laughing as you are ripoffs of Knoxville's jackass. Impractical Jokers Let's compare views from your TV shows to our success. You had so many shit seasons and we are not impressed. Don't get us started on your 2015 reboot, that shouldn't exist, And if you make a sequel, we are sure it won't be missed. Fantastic Four This is one mission that is certainly uncomfortable. Attacking four douche bags who think they are vulnerable. We can take down Doom, so we can easily take down the likes of you. This is more embarrassing than Sal digging through a pile of elephant poo. I think it's time to wrap this up, just like Joe's house as well as season 6. Speaking of your show, everyone knows it is fake, so stick to the scripts. So listen up bitches before we will throw Tony Gunk out of a fucking window. Now if you don't shut up, we'll kick you out the building, just by shouting BINGO! WHO WON? WHO's NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts